Preventers
by Angels of Fate
Summary: This is an Alternate Universe fic with us and the Gundam Guys... Round Robin!!!!! (yeah!) (Aw crap! Now you've gotten me all confuzzled!)
1. Prologue

This is an Alternate Universe... a Place where the Angels of Fate are in the Gundam world... and have always been there. They have watched as the Gundams won and prevented war, and admired them for it. Now, they have made it to the top ranks of Preventors... just as the Gundam Pilots join them. Those in the hierarchy of the Preventors pick code names... the others keep their last names. The two groups have not yet met. The events in Project Midnight never happened.   
  
Ready?   
  
If so, keep going. If not, click Back.   
  
  
  
Ok, you're here... here we go.   
  
  
  
Preventer Inferno (civilian name Maggie Santini ) snapped open her eyes precisely 2.6 seconds after her alarm went off. She slammed it shut and nudged the girl in the bunk below her, Preventer Tsunami ( civilian name Jessica Joyu ) with her foot.   
  
"Get up," she muttered.   
  
Jess slapped her foot in answer and leaned over to the other bed between the two bunks.   
  
She poked Preventer Blizzard ( civilian name Amanda Carrington) in the shoulder. When that didn't work, she pulled off her covers. Amanda shivered and opened her eyes.   
  
"Get up," Jess got out.   
  
"Go to hell," sighed Amanda as she leaned over and hit the breathing lump under the covers better known as Preventor Earth ( civilian name Bridget Rowe).   
  
"Pidgit, move your ass," she mumbled, turning back over in time to snicker as Maggie climbed out of her bunk... literally.  
  
Maggie flipped her off as she pulled on her khakis and went to help the others wake Preventor Monsoon (civilian name Julie Harris).  
  
  
After about fifteen minutes, the five girls left their room, heeled boots clicking in perfect time to the food hall. Maggie, Julie, and Amanda had their hair braided, but Bridget and Jess had short enough hair to just clip it back.   
  
"Why is everyone here?" asked Bridget in a half whisper as she saw the food hall.   
  
"Duh, Pidge," drawled Julie excitedly. "The Gundam pilots arrived last night. They've joined the Preventors! Look!"   
  
Sure enough, the five men were seated at a table in the corner. The five girls watched quietly as the DeathScythe pilot... Duo Maxwell... kept stealing food off of the Shenlong pilot's plate without him noticing. The other three noticed, however, and amusement was in their eyes.   
  
Maggie was the first to turn away. "I don't see the fuss," she shrugged. "If they work well, then they'll be an asset. If not..."  
  
"They'll be discarded," came the voice of their superior, Lucrezia Noin/Peacecraft.   
  
"Good morning, Lu," said Amanda in a whisper as she snapped her a salute, following proper protocol. Lu gave her one back.  
  
"Good morning, indeed. The Lady wishes to see you five." At seeing the dismayed expressions, she added, "After breakfast, of course."   
  
"Yes, ma'am," said Maggie with a hint of a smile. Lu returned it.  
  
"Have a nice day, ladies."  
  
"You, to-"  
  
A small scuffle at the back corner table caught their ears, and the six of them turned on a dime to see the braided pilot in a headlock, his mouth full of bacon only for an instant. Then he swallowed and smiled up at the Shenlong pilot, who looked about ready to kill him and was screaming in what seemed to be Cantonese, although the street slang was slightly too new for the girls.   
  
Lu motioned to Maggie. She nodded and marched over, stopping directly in front of the two.   
  
"Excuse me," she said icily.  
  
They both looked up, smile dropping from Maxwell's face.  
  
"Is that proper decorum?"   
  
Duo smiled again and shrugged. "Sure."  
  
"No."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because you'll be gone in a week if you behave in such a manner!" she snapped angrily, turning and marching away.  
  
"I give them half a week," she said to the other girls as she approached.   
  
Amanda snorted. "After that display, I give them..." she checked her watch, "...eleven minutes."   
  
  
~*~  
  
"Good morning, ladies," said Lady Une, rising behind her desk. The girls covered their shock at seeing four of the five Gundam pilots and one other new cadet near her. The boys watched in admiration as the girls snapped simultaneous salutes.  
  
"Lady Une, ma'am."   
  
"Sit down."  
  
They complied.   
  
"Now, L- Preventers Fire, Water, Wind, and I have discussed this at great length, and we've decided it's time you girls received partners. However, we'd also like to make this a... training experience. Therefore, we will pair you each with one of the new cadets. Preventor [Sally] has already been assigned one."  
  
"Preventor Blizzard, you'll be with Cadet Connor Winner. (A/N: Connor is Quatre's cousin.) Preventor Earth, you'll be with Cadet Quatre Winner. Preventor Inferno, with Cadet Trowa Barton. Preventor Monsoon, with Cadet Duo Maxwell." Julie suppressed a smile.  
  
"And, Preventor Tsunami, with Cadet Heero Yuy. You start work together tomorrow. Good luck. You are dismissed."  
  
The girls and guys measured each other up once more before leaving. The girls started off in the direction of the training room. Curious, the boys followed.   
  
  
A/ N: All right, what do you guys think?  
  
~Maggie   
  



	2. Maggie

~Maggie~  
  
  
Ok, I'll admit it: the idea of being paired off with Trowa Barton both intrigued me and slightly digusted me.   
  
1: He was a Gundam Pilot. Those machines are true works of art.   
  
2: He was the most mysterious of the pilots. There's nothing on him. At all.   
  
3. He seemed so STUCK UP.  
  
4. Reputedly he was practically mute, and rolled with practically every punch.  
  
I can't work with people like that. I need someone who will yell back.  
  
Besides, I didn't want an incompetent cadet for a partner. Most Preventor partners remained so for their entire careers. Partners, that is, not incompetent.   
  
Therefore, I was slamming away on a punching bag to "Basketcase," not really caring that my friends, my future partner, and his friends were all watching me. I overkicked and fell, rolling to my feet in a second and kicking the free standing bag so hard the whole thing toppled. Then, breathing hard, I headed for my room.   
  
  
~*~ Trowa ~*~  
  
I was impressed. The girl... Preventor Inferno, I believe... earned her name. She was kicking at that bag with a ferocity I'd only seen on the battlefield. She also adapted, rolling with her fall to kick the heavy bag over. Then she walked out.   
  
Duo let out a low whistle. "Looks like you've got your work cut out for you, Trowa," he chuckled.   
  
I simply raised an eyebrow to the corner, where HIS partner, Preventer Monsoon, was flipping forwards and backwards quickly.   
  
"We've all got our work cut out for us," said Quatre, sighing as the rest of the girls walked out.   
  
  
~*~ Next Day, Amanda POV ~*~   
  
I slid into my office chair, yawning. It had been a long night of speculation about our new partners.   
  
"Tired?" asked a voice. I jumped. Preventer C. Winner was standing in the dark corner.   
  
"My God! Learn how to knock, huh?" I growled.   
  
"This would be my office, as well, Preventor Blizzard," he said, a faint smile on his face as he beckoned to the second station near mine in the large room.   
  
"Fine. Do whatever you..." There was a ::beep:: from the desk, and we both leapt for our comms.   
  
"Preventers Blizzard and Winner, to Lady Une's office," it crackled.   
  
We exchanged looks and walked out. I thought he was going to cut me off, but he held the door open. "Ladies first."  
  
I couldn't tell if he was joking or not, so I swept through as quickly as possible.   
  
~*~ Duo's POV ~*~   
  
Twice to Une's office in two days. Harsh. There were other places I would have liked to be... DeathScythe was number one, but that was gone to wait for me in hell. Number two would definietly be... McDonald's. Oh, man, was I hun-  
  
"So, is the mission clear?" Une's sharp voice interupted my thoughts. I nodded dumbly, trying to look like it was.   
  
Preventor Monsoon... Julie... I smiled at her, and she winked back.   
  
"You are dismissed."   
  
"Did you hear a word that she said?" we asked each other simultaniously. We both laughed as Preventors Blizzard and Winner shook their heads.   
  
"We'll explain it to you on the way, come on," said Amanda, grabbing Julie's wrist in one hand and her partner's in the other. I just barely managed to latch on to Julie's other wrist before we were hauled down the stairs.   
  
  
~*~ Bridget's POV ~*~  
  
I watched Preventor Q. Winner out of the corner of my eye as he typed quickly, almost matching me. But not quite. His eyes were glued to the screen, and suddenly, I wanted to leave. I couldn't tell you why, but I did. I rose, and his eyes immdiately followed my movement.   
  
"I'm going for a drink. Do you want one?" I asked.   
  
"Sure, thank you. Water?"   
  
"No problem," I walked out and almost ran smack into Jess.   
  
"How's it going?" I asked her.   
  
"Well, we're cracking a terrorist code at the moment... we should have it done before lunch," she answered, checking her watch. "You?"  
  
"Oh, not much. Filing for Sally." I made a face, and Jess matched it; she knew how sloppy Sally's notes were. "I'm just getting a drink."   
  
"See you at 1300 for lunch," she said, slipping back inside her office.   
  
"Yeah, I hope," I muttered, grabbing the water and bringing it back.  
  
"Here you go," I said, lying it on the table behind him.   
  
"Thank you... Bridget?" he asked, unsure about my name.   
  
"Yeah," I answered. "Good memory," I commented.   
  
"I have to have one." He wouldn't elaborate, and I didn't want to press.   
  
  
A/N: Guys, this is a round robin story. I've started, and now each angel will add until it's finished. Hehe! ~Maggie   
  



	3. Code Cracking

~ Jessica ~  
  
After leaving Bridget to her filing, I made my way back to the office where Heero and I were code-cracking. This was fairly easy for me, and apparently, for him, too. I was glad I had been paired with an intelligent Gundam; however, his lack of speech unnerved me. I tend to talk. A lot. I sat down at my computer and sighed. Heero looked up at me. I turned to face him.  
  
"Do you ever talk?"  
  
"When I feel the need to," he replied, wearing a pokerface. I was thoughtful.  
  
"You never just chat with people? Talk for the sake of talking? Discuss ideas?" He sighed and replied that, yes, he does that, just not as often as some people. Stung, I turned back to my work. I know I talk a lot, but it's not a bad thing! *hmph*   
  
After a few moments of silence, I clicked enter and broke into a triumphant grin. "Got it." Heero looked at me, startled.   
  
"You cracked the code?" He seemed like he didn't believe me and leaned over my desk to check my screen. His mouth hung open. I shrugged, ducked under his arm and stood up to stretch. "Should we take it to Lady Une's office?" He asked. I nodded and rang her office over the comm. A few minutes later we were standing in the office.  
  
"Heero and I have deciphered the terrorist code, Lady Une," I stated, and passed her the print-outs. We were then dismissed. I headed to my room and flopped on my bed.  
  
~ How can he be the head of the Gundams? He seems so... distant to everyone. Although I guess that makes it easier to command people. Not that he's doing that here. ~ I felt the need to go for a walk, and after putting on my coat (it was crisp out!) I headed outdoors. For some reason, I felt depressed. I didn't know why. I began to sing softly to myself, it sometimes cheers me up. Or at least, lets me express how I feel...  
  
"You were once my friend and father, you were all that mattered, you were once my one companion, then my world was shattered. Wishing you were somehow here again, wishing you were somehow near...." Phantom of the Opera is one of my favorite musicals. I like a lot of musicals, but a handful stand out in my list, and this is definitely one of them. I continued with the song, not realizing how loud I was till the part, "too many years, fighting back tears, why can't the past just die?" Then I heard a noise behind me and turned in fighting stance to face.... Heero. He back away as I dropped my stance.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know anyone was here," I said softly.   
  
"It's ok, I'm sorry I bothered you," his voice was equally soft. He turned quickly and left. I was surprised that he hadn't said something about my being so loud, that he had even said anything at all. The boy confused me, and I am not easily confused.  
  
~ Heero ~  
  
Preventor Tsunami... er, Jessica... and I had been working on the terrorist code for at least two hours when she finally just left the room. She was extremely intelligent from what I'd heard and seen. Working with her would prove a challenge I certainly felt up to. She talked a lot, it didn't really bother me, as much as amaze me. How can someone ramble like that? I stretched and returned to my work as she came back in and resumed her typing. Then she asked me about my lack of speech. My answers apparently didn't satisfy her, but she didn't pursue it.  
  
After a while, Jessica broke into a grin and said, "Got it." I didn't believe her that she'd cracked the code, but she had. ~No way. I was near to cracking it, she couldn't have beaten me to it. This girl is something else. They said she was smart but to beat even me to the solution? Wow.~ She had gotten up and soon we had presented the entire code to Lady Une. I searched for, and finally found, Bridget and Kat and helped them with their filing a little. The weather was nice and cold, and I headed outside after a while. The leaves had just begun changing on the trees, it was peaceful. Then I heard singing, it was a faint sound, but it grew louder as the song continued, and I walked toward the music. I turned a corner and found myself on a little bit of a cliff, looking out over a panaramic view of the valley. In the middle of it was Jessica, bundled up tightly against the wind, singing. Her voice was amazing, and full of emotion. I felt like I had walked into the middle of something private but I couldn't bring myself to turn around. Just then, she did, and as she did, she put herself into a combative stance. I instinctively backed up. She loosened when she saw it was me, and I apologized and hurried away.   
  
I couldn't get her voice out of my head, it was haunting how she had sung. There was something behind it, something deep that I didn't want to try and figure out. She had seemed so upset, but that wasn't quite right. The words of the song were melancholy; that must've been why she seemed upset. I tried to block the whole thing from my mind and focus on the filing I was helping Bridget and Kat finish.   
  
I knew being a Preventor would be a challenge, but I didn't think it was anything the Gundams couldn't handle. This would be interesting, indeed. 


	4. Blues

  
  
~ Bridget's pov ~  
Jess' partner came in with a slightly baffled look on his face. I knew that he'd been outside and from my view from the window (It's not what you think. I wasn't spying!) I could see him watching Jess. (Ok I was spying so sue me. No weight don't. I'm not paid nearly enough to be sued.) Moving along. It was sweet. I mean I'm probably going to have to go and get my teeth drilled by the dentist sweet. Maggie and her partner on the other hand are sitting at opposite ends of their office glaring at each other. Not moving not making a sound. Veeeeeeerrrrrrryyyyyy scary stuff. What about me well. I don't know. My partner seems really nice but, oh I don't know. Maybe I'll be more comfortable around him later. Jess is coming in.   
  
"How's the filing coming along?" she asked as she came in. I gave her a look and she laughed. "That bad hugh."   
  
"Not really it's just Sally's penmanship or lack there of." I answered as I looked at the coffee-stained notes on the latest uprising on G-20. Jess looked over my shoulder.  
  
"I think that's a b."  
  
"It could be a d or a p." I said. The two guys looked at us and we burst out laughing. "I think that they think that we're nuts." I said  
  
"That would be a correct assumption if they figured it out."  
  
"I think that your giving them way to much credit." Maggie said from the door.  
  
  
~ Quatre's pov ~  
  
I looked up at Trowa's new partner. She was standing at the door with a smile on her face. She walked over to Bridget and Jess and looked at the notes.  
  
"B, p or d." Maggie asked.  
  
"That's what they were trying to figure out." I said and finished typing the copied notes that Bridget had given to me. She sighed and took off her glasses. I looked at Trowa who was frowning at Maggie.   
  
"I think that I'm just gonna let Sally type this up." Bridget said and got up. "I can't take this anymore."  
  
"The walls are closing in." Jess said and put her arms over her head. Maggie jumped on the desk.   
  
"How long till the shift done officially?" Bridget asked. Maggie looked at her watch.  
  
"Half an hour." They looked at each other and got up. "Lets get out of here."   
  
"Isn't that against protocol?" Trowa asked with a smile.  
  
"Not when you have seniority." Maggie said and handed Bridget her glasses. "Come on." She said. I looked at Bridget who smiled at the idea of leaving.  
  
"Yah, we get to leave. We get to leave." She sang as she got her coat. Jess shock her head and gapped Heero's arm. "So long, farewell, alfwivderzenhn, good byyyyyyyyyy." I shook my head at my partner, but smiled as Jess said  
  
"Bridget, your messing up the words!" This is going to be interesting.  



	5. Breaking up is Hard Enough The hardest p...

~Amanda's POV~

~Amanda's POV~

OK, so I was currently standing on my desktop wailing out the lyrics to 'Paint it Black' and 'playing' the air guitar. OK again, so I reeeeeeeeeeeally like this song. Conner stared up at me as if I were insane, but, like, duh, I am…

"Um." Was his only statement. 

I wondered if he liked music… by the look on his face either punk rock was not his thing or I scared him. Not a difficult task for me, scaring people, that is.

I was NOT happy about sharing an office. What REALLY pissed me off was this bitchy little (well, not so little, he's kinda tall…) punk is all egotistic about being the fricken secret MS. Whoop-de-fricken-doo.

I stopped as the song ended and looked down at him, seated at his desk. Shrugging, I hopped down and sat in my big comfy desk chair. I loved that chair… chairs like that only came with a lifetime of devotion to the Preventers. You know what really bites? I've been a Preventer longer then stupid Une, but SHE waltzes in & gets a higher position. The skanky b—oops, sorry… got carried away. Anyway, I looked up from my computer screen to find Conner's icy blue eyes on me. Involuntarily, I shivered, which pissed me off cause I hate being cold, ya know? Well he just smiled. Not a nice, polite smile, a kind of… smirk that you give a hot chick. I mean, God! How… um, I'll get it soon…degrading! Yeah, degrading… Yeah, yeah, I know… who'd think I actually gave a crap? Well I **_DO_**!

"So Blitz, what's our afternoon agenda?" He grinned.

"_What_ did you call me?" I growled.

"Blitz."

"_Why_?"

"Because you won't tell me your real name. Also your codename is blizzard, ironic though, as this office is as hot as Hell." He tugged at his collar.

"All the comforts of home. Hell is my kingdom, you know." I leaned back in my chair.

"You are so…" He trailed off.

"Beautiful… Inspiring… Intelligent… Wonderful…"

"—Annoying." He finished.

"You on the other hand, are rude." I snapped.

"Aww, I know you don't mean that Blitz…" He grinned and hugged my shoulders.

"_Why _can't I kill you?" I muttered.

"Because you Luuuuuuuuuuuuv me!" He smiled ever so sweetly. Gag.

"Anyway," He said calmly, apparently trying to avoid bloodshed. "What are we doing today?"

"_I_ am going on a date. _You_ have MS training." I smirked.

"But I was a Gundam Pilot! I don't _need_—"

"INSUBORDINATION WILL _NOT_ BE TOLERATED!" I yelled and slammed my fist down onto my desk.

"Um, Miss., I mean, Preventer Blizzard, mail…" The mail delivery personnel murmured timidly.

I snatched the letters from her hands and she fled. No one liked to hang around when I was mad. I pulled a letter from my boyfriend, Tim, out of the stack and tossed the rest onto my desk. Flopping down in my chair, I ripped it open.

~Conner's POV~

I watched Blitz tear open the letter from her boyfriend, whose picture graced her desk. Her face went through the weirdest metamorphosis… First it was happy, then stunned, then angry, then she crumpled the letter and through it, along with the photo into the wastebasket. Call me crazy, but I think she just got dumped.

"I-I guess I won't be going on that date…" She muttered. "Coward!" She screamed at the photo. She ripped a ring suspended from a gold chain from around her neck and threw it in after.

"You OK Blitz?" I asked quietly. "I mean, it's just some guy… you'll get over it…"

She looked up at me, brown eyes blazing like wildfire. In one super fast fluid movement, I was pinned against a wall by Blitz's long red-painted fingernails. "Shut up or I will kill you." She hissed.

"Preventer Blizzard!" Saved by the Noin.

"Ahh! Lu!" She dropped me and saluted quickly.

"I've had enough of your attitude towards C. Winner! Do I have to put you in ISO?" Noin yelled.

"NO! No, please no…" Blitz's eyes were very round.

"Don't let me see you mistreating him again or you _will_ suffer the consequences!" 

"Y-yes Mamn…"

Noin stormed out, leaving my partner looking incredibly weak. I stretched out my hand to touch her shoulder, but instead of comforting her, she burst into tears and fled from the room. Women. What am I supposed to do?

^c^c^c


	6. Doesn't work well with others

~Monsoon~

'I am going to kill my partner.' I thought to myself as I stormed into Preventer headquarters. 'That stupid ass had nearly blown my cover because HE couldn't stop thinking with his 'second' brain instead of the one on his shoulders! What did he think I was? An AMATURE!!!!! Stupid Une! Why couldn't she have just left me alone? Anyone who has ever know me could tell ya that when it comes to work, I'm a solo performer. Hell, my report card from kindergarten clearly states ' does not work well with others'. You'd think they'd get the hint by now. After all _how _many partners have I ditched in the past x number of years that I've been working at PHQ? 5?6? Stupid Une. NO! Stupid Duo. He was the one who nearly blew our cover.'

I paused my mental beating of Duo when I was stopped at the first check point by John. (one of the lovely, yet inept guards Une insisted upon having. If only to make us look more professional). He had his hand on the emergency button and looked panicked enough to use it. 

"Iii…I'm sorry miss you can't be in here. This is a federal building and o…only people with clearance may enter."

I was about to get pissy at the man for even stopping me, let alone questioning my being there. And then it dawned on me. I was still in my club clothes from the mission. After Duo had grabbed me I hadn't had time to change into my uniform or my civvies. Another thing to beat Duo up for later on. Slowly I reached my hang into the microscopic purse hanging at my side ( how a girl is supposed to fit a lipstick, money, I.D., more I.D., and a handgun in something that is no bigger than a double pack of cigarettes is beyond me!) so as not to frighten the man into hitting the alarm I kept my other hand in plain sight. Slowly I brought out my I.D. and showed it to him. I really wanted to shoot him after that. The poor fool wouldn't stop apologizing to me…kept saying something about not having him fired (yeah like I have THAT kind of power? Shee-yah right.) 

I kept my I.D. out knowing I had one more checkpoint to go through before I was home free. It was then that I heard my dear darling partner enter the building. (Guess he finally found the key to those hand cuffs?) I began to laugh as I thought of how much pain it had to have caused him to be left in that disgusting taxi hands cuffed behind his back and knowing that the key to his freedom was hidden somewhere within. 

I quickened my pace even though I knew there was no need to. No way would he make it though BOTH of the check points without his I.D. 'Oops!' maybe I should stop smiling like that until I get into the main quarter? I think I scared the receptionist again. 'Oh lookie,' my smile was getting big again. 'It's Officer Rob. The most bungling and inept of all Une's employees. Wonder what he'd do if I told him the man following me was a spy?' a tiny yet very evil laugh escaped my lips as I reached the checkpoint and handed over my I.D. Sometimes its just too easy.

~ Maxwell ~ 

' The girl must die!!!!' How could she do that to me?! I mean, how could she do that to ANYONE!??? It was just so cruel and heartless! Damn she's good.

I honestly don't know why she would be angry at me though. If it weren't for me that little tease would still be in that 'club' ( if you could call it that) getting pawed up by big, ugly, and stupid. No where in the handbook does it say 'let your target manhandle you until you get all of the information you need from him' how could she let him even TOUCH her?! That man was worse than dirt! Lower than scum. {[AN:// you get the idea]}

I pulled myself away from my angry thoughts. Time enough to deal with them and 'Soon later. Right now I ought to get cracking on these handcuff. I still can't believe she used her mouth to distract me that much to get both hands locked in place without me even noticing. I mean, she's not THAT good of a kisser…is she?

By the time I had finally gotten the spare lock pick from my hair the taxi had already begun it's second loop of the main city park. Making swift work of the hand cuffs I finally got the drivers attention by pounding on the glass window separator and gave him directions back to Preventor HQ. My partner has a lot of explaining to do.

~****~

~ Noin ~

Noin looked up from her desk when the whistling began. She looked out of her office window to see is she could detect anything that might lead her staff to get excited. Nothing. Then the wolf calls started. And then the 'hey baby's'. Looking out of her window yet again she still could not see anything. But the commotion was not ending, if anything it was getting louder. Getting up from her desk Noin walked to the front of her office opened her door and froze.

There, strutting down through the buildings corridor was Lt. Monsoon. Wearing what could only be described as ' a lot of leather and a little bit of lace.' And about six extra inches of height due to the 'stab someone in the eye' high heals.

" Lt. Monsoon?" Noin asked as the other woman approached.

"Don't. Ask.." Said Julie when she finally reached Noin's office. 

"Where is Une?" She asked with out her normal pleasantries "and if you tell me she's on vacation and your in charge, you better start fearing for your life because somebody is going to die and it ain't gonna be me."

She was frozen in shock for a moment and a brief pause seemed to drag on before she could pull her thoughts together enough to respond

" She's in her office. Said not to disturb her though because she's waiting for a phone call from her majesty."

Apparently that was enough for Monsoon because the minute the words 'not' and 'disturb' left her mouth she was on her way again. She paused though and turned around and tossed something in Noin's direction. She caught it without thinking. 

"I think your Gundam pilot should be needing those any minuet now. But take your time. I'm sure he'll have plenty of company until you arrive." That said Lt. Harris continued her quick pace walk down the corridor, but instead of looking angry she suddenly looked much, much happier. 

' Uh oh' Noin thought as she looked her hands 'I understood what she meant about him needing them.' There in her hands was Duo Maxwell I.D. everything including his security clearance tags. 'I just wonder why she was smiling so much? Non of are guards are dangerous, and they would only detain Maxwell until one of the supervisors could come down and verify who he was or bring him down I.D…. It's not like he's a spy or anything.'

Noin started toward the elevators when the words she just thought to herself sunk in. And after doing a brief calculation in her head she began to run for the stairs. (Julie + Duo's I.D. tags + Big smile + Interrogation of people thought to be spies & the typical cavity search = Big trouble for Duo) 

Authors note: I am so sorry for taking so long to write this…I procrastinate

WAY too Much. Gomen people. Gomen. Anyway I hope you like it. It's not exactly like how I first planned ( 1st plan had been given to Maggie to type and post but through no fault of her own the original was lost and never recovered) but I think its still pretty kick butt. Let me know and Review J . 

Ja ne – Julie

Oh! And one more thing.To the next angel in line…. TAG!!!! Your it!


End file.
